


Effervescent Redolent

by FloJoUno



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Photography, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoUno/pseuds/FloJoUno
Summary: Ethan has always been surrounded by peculiar people, but he's usually good at befriending them.





	Effervescent Redolent

**Author's Note:**

> this was a different ship but i decided to change it to my bois

Ethan walked casually into his slowly filling up class, holding a scorching hot coffee and his tattered book bag with a nervous smile.

He never imagined actually attending a class about photography. Yes, he loved and admired the art and creativity that came out of it, but he never would've guessed that he would actually take it as seriously as he is now. He thought it would just be an interesting hobby he could tell people stupid stories about, strike up some small talk when meeting strangers, or just something calming to do when he feels stressed and down.

Ruffling up his hair a tiny bit, he released a deep sigh overflowed with built up nerves, glancing around the classroom for an empty chair with his yellow thermos burning his hand.

Hesitantly sitting down next to a distracted boy, the air around him suddenly filled with the strange aroma of a certain drink. Ethan's head immediately snapped over to the boy next to him, finally taking the time to truly look at him, and to figure out that the scent of him was the same distinguishable one as orange fanta.

The mysterious boy had evenly pale skin and disheveled chestnut hair that looked purposeful, with a portion of his bangs dyed the color of an emerald. His left eye was covered by a large piece of his soft hair, but Ethan could still see his shining blue eyes staring down at his shoes through his black garamond light glasses, bringing an unusually small smile to Ethan's face. Light freckles and acne littered the fanta scented boy's face, leaving him to look imperfectly beautiful in his own way.

Ethan glanced at the stranger's lips unconsciously before staring somewhere else with inevitable rosy cheeks, but still being able to remember the fullness of them. With his eyes skimming over the rest him, the curious blue-green eyed beaut was able to determine that the boy sitting beside him was somewhat curvacious and round-shouldered, and by the looks of his legs, fairly tall too.

The enigmatic man unexpectedly lifted his head up and stared at Ethan with a kind smile, his eyes gentle and crinkling up a bit at the edges. Ethan was dubious for a small moment, calmly grinning back at him after a second, giving him a small wave, swiftly receiving an avid one back.

The pale boy all of a sudden turned to gaze out the window, leaving Ethan to awkwardly view the back of his head as the instructor confidently waltzed inside the classroom with her head held up high. Unsure on what exactly to do, Ethan glanced at everybody around him, patiently waiting for the teacher to begin even though his excitement was through the roof.

\-------------

After getting embarrassed over nothing one too many times, the class is finally over after three hours of learning basic photography and photoshop.

Ethan was ecstatic.

Everyone around him was so lively and energetic, proud of how they showed themselves and who they were, letting the feeling of the area they were learning in brighten like the sun.

And Ethan absolutely loved it.

He ran his fingers down his clothing, making sure they were neat, then reaching for his book bag once again. He grabbed his macbook and placed it inside, gathering all his pencils in one hand as his bag lightly hit against his thigh.

The sweet smell of the perplexing boy drowned him once again, instantly stopping Ethan in his tracks. He stood frozen, peering at the bouncy bloke subtly dancing and humming as he packed up all his materials beside him, barely acknowledging Ethan staring at him.

The odd man placed his backpack on his shoulders, bidding everyone around him a farewell before strutting to the exit. Straightaway, Ethan grabbed his bag and rushed after him, trying to casually catch up to him without looking like an actual creep or desperate.

"Um, excuse me?"

Ethan nervously looked at the tall boy in front of him as he gazed up at him with curious eyes. He looked intrigued by what Ethan wanted to tell him, which boosted enough courage into the taller to ask the ridiculous question that hadn't left his head since he first sat down beside him.

"Why do you smell like Fanta?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ethan looked down at the pristine floor, ignoring the tiny smile that snuck itself onto the mystery boy's lips. He felt the hotness of a blush creeping upwards on his neck, making him scrunch up his toes and hold his breath, desperately trying to stop it before it made its way to his cheeks.

"Do you really want know?"

Ethan immediately nodded his head, staring at the peculiar boy with wonder. He attempted to look as nonchalant as he could, not wanting to scare off the unusual boy standing with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets and eyebrows raised.

Soft doses of oranges with bottled up peaches, a petal of an orange gerbera daisy, and a lightning bubble of fizz overran his brain as it sprinted from each thought of bittersweet tangerines to everlasting shots of blooming flowers.

His scent was overwhelmingly pleasant mango rinds, leaving hints of forgiveness and cordial goodbyes as you bid farewell to ephemeral memories. It litters faint wishes between fuscous ladders of an evocative flower film, staining your nostrils with lovers who ensorcell you and leave you still begging for more.

Ethan needed more.

The idiosyncratic boy stood on the tips of his toes to lean in closer to Ethan, a mischievous smirk a mere few inches away from his ear, doubling Ethan’s unusual excitement.

"I just really like soda."

He watched confused as the quirky boy landed back on his heels, giving him a rather dopey smile. He spun gracefully on the balls of his feet, leisurely walking away from a dazed Ethan, leaving the unsatisfied boy disappointed by his answer.

Ethan pouted as he watched the boy walk away, moving the strap of his bag off his left shoulder and placed it on his right one. He felt an uneasy sense of frustration bubble up inside his as he walk to the bus station. He could not believe how fascinated he was with this boy.


End file.
